It Begins When It Ends
by x.Mushie.x
Summary: This is about a girl Called Libby, who is Forced To live without her Family, because of a fatal accident. She is now living alone, and having to take care of herself. Libby finds something that was a great mystery to her Family's Past.


Chapter 1 – The Storm

It was a dark, stormy night; my parents were downstairs enjoying the sound of the Thunderstorm approaching their isolated property. I was upstairs hiding under my pillow, terrified of the loud booming of the Thunder and the piecing bright light of the Lightning. A single freezing tear fell from my right eye, trickling down my frightened face, onto my baby pink pillow.

The lightning Struck, not even a second later, the thunder boomed, and shook the house, I could hear the waves crashing... getting closer and closer, until screaming deafened my small ears. Mom's shrieking made me wonder what was happening downstairs, I could hear waves, but for some reason, I couldn't figure out how that was possible.

Still frightened I stepped slowly to the stairs, over the barrier; I saw water, rushing into the house, seeing mom get trampled by a wave, brought more tears, this time of complete helplessness. As I saw mom get devoured by the crashing waves, I started to wonder where dad was. I couldn't see him anywhere. I wasn't able to do anything, so I ran back up to my room, and prayed to god that the storm would stop, and let me live.

In the early morning before the sun had risen from its bed, the storm had passed; because I was still awake from the storm I wondered was whether my parents were still alive. I yelled out to them, but no reply, just dead silence. I decided to try and get some sleep, so I rested my head on my pillow and slowly fell asleep for the morning reality to hit me like a ton of bricks.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Flooding

I walked over to the rail where I saw mom get trampled by the waves rushing through our house. As I got closer all I could see was damage, of everything. Doors broken, pictures ruined, glass shattered, furniture soaked, water, everywhere. I walked slowly down the stairs to try and find mom and dad, as I was nearing the end of the stairs I spotted dad's leg.

"DAD?" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. "DAD?!...ARE YOU OKAY?" no response, I ran over to him, my body started to shake uncontrollably, trying to turn him over, but it was too late. He had stopped breathing, he had drowned. I couldn't believe it, dad's dead. I tried to stop thinking about dad and went to go look for mom. Walking into the living room, my shoes filling with water, I started to yell.

"MOM?!!"... I yelled at the top of my lungs. "MOM?! WHERE ARE YOU?" the water, being ankle deep, made my clothes soak up with water. I ran though the house trying to find mom. As I walked through the door frame to the kitchen I saw some blood, flowing through the water by the corner of the Bench. I walked around towards the blood and came around to the bend, I looked down to find mom, face down in the water, blood surrounding her head. I was speechless, my eyes swelling up and going red from all the tears.

I ran upstairs.

"What the fuck do I do..." I shouted

"How am I going to survive? Maybe I could crash at Megan's house..." I muttered to myself. I gathered my belongings, but only a Bag full, including a blanket, that wasn't very heavy.

"...wait, no... She still hates me after that fight we had" I muttered again

"Fuck!" I raised my hand to my head and fell to the ground, tears started flooding down my face again, I quickly got up and picked my bag up, and ran down the stairs, nowhere to go, just out on the streets. As I was about to close the door, I realised that no-one would know about it so I stupidly decided to ring the police about the situation, but when they asked who I was, I said I was just someone going for a jog and saw the wrecked house, and decided to ring about it in case nobody else had. Once I got off the very convincing phone call, tears streamed down my face, because I knew that if I didn't leave I'd be put in a orphanage, which frankly I really didn't want to go to a strangers home and intrude, and that if I did leave, I had nowhere to go, but, I was able to start a new life. I found myself walking out of the front door, and onto the street, walking towards the town miles away.

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Barn

The sun was fading away, as the moon became brighter, still walking towards my unknown destiny. Lights of the cars that were driving past, hit me in my UN expecting eyes. As each car drove past I hid my face, in case the driver or passenger would recognise me. As I was walking I came across this rundown old shed, which looked to have been abandoned for 10 years at least.

"Well I guess this is the only option for now" I said to myself. As I lay down my blanket, I herd rustling from some old hay that had been left there.

"Who's there?" I dropped the end of the blanket, and shone my flashlight in the direction on the rustling.

"Don't be scared, it's just a harmless 16 year old girl... no..." more rustling coming from the same direction "...Harm..." as I walked around the hay stack to figure out what the rustling sound was, I shone the light in the corner, and scruffy, brown rat scattered across the floor getting away from me. "AAAAAAHH!!" I screamed and jumped on the closest hay stack.

I quickly found a bench that I could sleep on, instead of on the ground where the rats could 'eat me alive' and settled down for the night. I wondered what would have happened if I stayed in my room for the police to help me, and where I would have gone. I finally stopped thinking about it because I knew that I would have gone to a weird family who truly didn't want me, so I lay my head on the hard bench, and went to sleep.

As the sun started to rise and seeped through the gaps in the ceiling. It shone bright onto my face, waking me up.

"Oh my god" I said while stretching my arms while trying to open my eyes.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I packed up my blanket, and took out the packet of chips I had shoved in my bag before leaving the house to keep myself going - at least for now - I wasn't sure in where I was going, or what I was doing, but I figured that people would be looking for me if the police had put out a notice about a missing 16 year old girl, so with my baggy jumper, and the hat that was laying a few meters away from me, I made it so I didn't look like a girl from far away.

I started walking down the long, lonely road, tumble weed rolling past me in the wind. My brown, silky hair, blowing in the wind like a wild fire, dust hitting my eyes, and started to water, but I quickly brushed the dust away and kept walking. Step by step, getting further and further away from the ruined place I used to call home. I really had no idea where I was going, or what I was doing, the only thing I knew was that I had to get away, as soon and as fast as possible.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Miss Jolson

As the Sun got brighter and the day went further into time, I started to wonder where the next place I was going to sleep, and what I was going to eat once my very un-tasteful chips ran out. While walking down the empty road, I came across a house,

"Maybe I could see if they would lend me some food?" I walked up to the front door and slowly knocked. –Knock-knock-knock- An old looking female came to her door, her hair pulled back into a bun, and huge round glasses sat on the tip of her nose.

"Hello dear" The old lady croakily said as she adjusted her glasses "Can I help you with anything?"

"Hello...yes...Um..." I started to mumble and fiddle with my long brown hair, "...see..." I had to think of something quick "...My mom and I had a fight, and well..." I took a deep breath "...would you please spare me some food... it's not far till the next town...but all I have is this packet of chips..." She looked down at her nearly empty bag of ready salted thin cut chips.

I continued "but, I'm sure that won't last me..." The old lady looked shocked; she couldn't believe what she was hearing, the cause of fighting had made a sixteen year old girl run away from home, the look on her face was in disgust, but then a smile worked its way upon her lips, and started walking away.

"Come in dear, I'll feed you." The old lady welcomed me into her little farm or cottage, I walked into the house; I had a cold sensation rush over me, I shook a little bit, as if something really gross had crawled up my arm. I took a look around the very kind old lady's house, there were adamants, and pictures of children, grandchildren, family portraits, the whole lot, paintings that were either bought or made by one of the children. I walked into the living room and sat in one of those old people looking arm chairs, with the knitted blanket that hangs over the top of the chair.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this Mrs?" I asked trying to be rude

"Miss... Jolson" she corrected me. "Just a Miss."

"Oh Sorry miss Jolson... I...Didn't mean to...well..." I decided not to finish that sentence, and move into the Kitchen where Miss Jolson was preparing, what looked to be a 5 course meal of delicious food. I sat myself down at the table, and started fiddling with the corner of the brightly coloured table cloth; I ran her fingers over each stripe, brushing off the crumbs left from the last meal. Miss Jolson handed me a dish of food; roast potatoes, lamb, roast Veggies. Without saying thank you, I started stuffing my mouth full of the delicious food.

"My names Libby by the way..." I had finally said

"I was wondering what your name was dear, Libby...that's a nice name isn't it?" Miss Jolson trying to make small talk

"Yeah, it is...Thank you..." I tried to say while some veggies fell from my mouth and back onto the plate "...So much." Finishing off my mouthful, Miss Jolson asked where I lived.  
"67 Wildon road..." I stuck a potato in my mouth and chews rapidly, finishing my mouth again I finished my sentence "...Why?"

"Oh no reason dearest" Miss Jolson exclaimed "but, seeing as I'm going into town anyway...would you like a ride instead of wasting energy on walking?" Miss Jolson sat down at the opposite end of where I was, placed her hands on the table but held together, and politely looked at me while I finished my meal.

"Um..." I thought about it for a minute "...Yeah, I Guess, thank you." I placed my plate and cutlery on the bench next to the sink, and gathered my gear together, followed Miss Jolson outside to her little blue Mini, with two white stripes going from the bonnet to the boot, going across the roof. Miss Jolson unlocked the doors, and we both squeezed into this tiny car.

As Miss Jolson pulled out of the driveway, and made a right hand turn, I didn't at first realise she was heading in the direction of my house. As we passed the barn I had slept in last night, I suddenly realised where Miss Jolson was taking me.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted looking around ferociously .

"Please don't shout at me dear, I'm only doing this for your own good" Miss Jolson exclaimed.

"My own good... you'll see why this was for my own good!" I raised my voice even more than it already was.

As we got closer to my house Miss Jolson realised why I ran away, but not for the reason she had originally thought, seeing as I had told her a different story. The house was starting to fall down, the windows broken, the door run down, and the surroundings all demolished.

"Then again..." I started to say more calmly "... I did forget some things... Thanks Miss Jolson; I'll find a way to the town." I got out of the Blue and white Mini, grabbed my stuff and headed towards what once was a beautiful house.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Object

As I walked through the door of my ruined house, I realised that everything had been moved since the last time I was there. I stepped into the living room, where I found dad, I realised he was gone, for as second, I had thought he was alive, but then realised I had called the police, so they must have shifted both mom and dad. I wondered if the police knew about me, and if they were going to look for me, or thought that I was also dead like both my parents. I went into the kitchen to find more food so I would have enough for the journey I had to take.

As I looked into the cupboards, I found all the food that didn't need to be heated up or cooked, stuffed them into my backpack, making it so there was no space left for anything else.

I went to find some money that my parents had probably left laying around somewhere. I quickly stepped up the stairs to my parent's room. I opened the door, and looked around, nothing had been touched... everything was in its place, where it was left. I cautiously stepped over to mom's side of the bed, opened the bedside table drawer slowly, trying to make the least sound as possible in case there was someone from the police station downstairs. I rummaged around through mom's drawer, nothing. There was nothing in the draw apart from a jewellery box and some un-used condoms; I really didn't need to know about those.

"Damn it" I quietly whispered to myself. I had crept over to dad's side, again opened the drawer as quietly as possible, this time, there was more in it. Looking down, I could already see a heap of things that I really didn't need to. But, one thing she spotted was a gold kind of coin, but too big to be a normal dollar, this golden coin, had strange markings on it.

"What are those?" I whispered to myself, once again trying to make the least noise as possible, in case the police showed up again "they look kind of..." I heard some voices coming from downstairs.

"Oh Crap!" I suddenly grabbed the strangely marked gold coin, and quickly picked up my bag, quietly went to my room, opened the window, and climbed down the side. As soon as I got to the ground, I sprinted towards the beach, because I know no-one will go there.

As I was running out of breath, I came to a halt on the yellow sandy beach, everything washed up from the storm two nights ago, which didn't make the beach look too attractive. I had decided to go sit on the nearest clean rock. Looking out at the waves crashing into the shore, wave after wave, the sound of the crashing, reminded me of that night, sitting in my room, hiding under the pillow, unknowingly of her fate, now sitting on a rock, with no home, and scared. Suddenly I remembered about the strangely marked gold coin. As I went to get the gold coin out of my denim pocket, I felt a small piece of paper attached to the coin, taking out the coin; I dethatched the paper from it. The paper had writing on it, not really being able to read it; I opened it up, and tried to read it.

I couldn't quite make out what it said, but knew it said something about the coin. I took 10 minutes trying to figure out what it said, but then gave up. Took out a packet of chips I had squashed into my bag.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Hillary

As I lay on the beach soaking up the sun, having a rest, someone called out to me.

"LIBBY!!" the familiar voice shouted from a distance. I tried looking up, but instead all I could see was a extremely bright light, making it hard to see who it was, all I could see; once the black dots in front of my eyes had gone was a female figure and Long-ish hair.

"Hello? Who's there?" I shouted out while trying to get my eyes back into focus.

"Its Hillary... what're you doing lyin' on the beach all by your lonesome?" Hillary asked in a very "happy" tone. Hillary is a very lanky girl, blonde shoulder length hair, straight, very typical blonde female, blue eyes; make up, and rather 'well endowed'. I finally recognised who it was, and brushed off the sand that had gotten onto my clothes while I was lying down on the sand. I tried to think up an excuse about why I was on the beach by myself, but nothing came quick enough so I just used the same excuse I did for Miss Jolson.

"Oh...Um...Mom and I had a fight." I exclaimed, picking up my bag and starting to walk toward Hillary along the beach.

"Oh Okay then...well...seeing as you're...Um...Out 'ere..." Hillary trying to get her sentence to make sense "...you wanna come back to mine?" Hillary's house was not too far from the town, which made me think it may be a good idea, I didn't really like Hillary, but she didn't know that's how I feel about her, so she just thought I was a friend. Hillary, with her Blonde straight hair blowing in the wind, picked up my Bag to help.

"Oh Em Gee! What's in this thing?" Hillary let go and dropped the bag, as it was too heavy for her to take a step, the bag went Thud on the sand, and made some cracking sounds.

"Not much..." I had lied and picked my bag up, swung it onto my shoulder, putting my other arm through the opposing bag strap.

"Just a bit of food, I had taken from the cupboard" I finished my sentence.

"Why do you have so much food in there?..." Hillary asked

"...It's not like... You're running away or anything is it?" She suspiciously looked at me as if to say "you are... aren't you?" I suddenly went pale, and turned away as the wind started to pick up, to make it look as if the sand had flown into my eyes.

"No...I'm not, but I have to take this Food into Town, It's for my Friend, who is a little short at the moment." I had lied again; I didn't want Hillary finding out that I was running away. I really didn't want Hillary finding out, because I know what will happen, and Hillary will just start lecturing me about it, and how it's a bad thing, and that I shouldn't do it blah blah blah. When Hillary and I we're younger, we were the best of friends but because I decided that it was smart to run away from home, Hillary of course found out when I had shown up at her doorstep in tears. Hillary begun to lecture me about how it's bad to run away, and that it's not safe. I didn't want to listen to Hillary's lecture so I had decided to just walk out.

I decided it was best for Hillary not to find out about her adventure. I took up Hillary's offer to stay at hers for a while, but in exchange for a lift to the town centre.

Hillary called home, and asked if it was okay for me and her to get picked up. As we waited for the lift, I looked out at the ocean again, watching the wave's crash, the white foam covering the tops of the big waves, crashing in a magnificent pattern. Hillary just sat there in silence.

I remembered about the gold coin, that I still had in my pocket. I pulled it out.

"Hey Hillary, can you tell me what this looks like?" I asked Hillary holding out the coin in the palm of my hand. Hillary picked it up to have a better examination of the mysterious coin.

"No Sorry..." Hillary still inspecting the coin. "But, I can tell you this isn't from the country. Nor European or American." Hillary handed back the coin, placing it back into my dirty palm.

"Hmmm...Okay then, thanks anyway." I closed my palm and put it back in my pocket.

"Where'd you find it?" Hillary eagerly asked. I just looked up at Hillary's blue eyes

"I found it in my parent's room when I was looking for a book I really wanted to read" I quickly thought up. Hillary heard a car pull up, turned her head, and saw that it was her mom's car. She helped me bring my bag to the boot of the silver Toyota.

We hopped into the back seats, did up our seatbelts and went back to Hillary's house. In absolute silence.

* * *

Chapter 7 -


End file.
